


Not for the World

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: who_contest, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after <i>The Parting of the Ways</i> After surviving the Time Vortex The Doctor needs to know if Rose has any regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for the World

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not for the World  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 309  
>  **Summary:** Set after _The Parting of the Ways_ After surviving the Time Vortex The Doctor needs to know if Rose has any regrets.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'blur' at who_contest

There was something about her that called to him. He'd felt it the first time their eyes had met and he had wanted... But she was too young and most of all too human. She should live out her life doing the normal human things and he knew it.

But knowing it still hadn't stopped him from holding out his hand and asking her to come with him.

With a sigh the Doctor pushed the memories to the back of his mind as he glanced down at the blonde woman standing beside him staring out in wonder at the planet he'd told her was Barcelona. He was supposed to be superior in every way, highly intelligent, and maybe even a little pompous but almost from the very beginning he had known there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. He would move Heaven and Earth to make her happy.

And that was the rub. He wasn't sure she was happy. After all it wasn't everyday a human survived the Time Vortex so she was bound to feel a little off. Maybe he should give her some more time to recover before he started asking questions. But he couldn't wait any longer he had to know. "Regrets or is everything still a blur?"

Rose, with a quizzical look on her face slowly turned to face him. "What?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Oh, you mean like when those big creatures were eating everyone, or when the Dalek was trying to kill me, or being there for the end of the human race or looking into the Time Vortex and saving your life?"

A small smile spread across his face. "Yeah."

She moved closer and slid her hand in his until their fingers entwined. "I've said it before and I meant it. I wouldn't have missed it... not for the world."


End file.
